The current architecture for supporting SMS over Internet Protocol (IP) on a WLAN uses a SMS proxy on behalf of the user equipment (UE) at the IP gateway. The SMS proxy acts as a terminal front end to the Signaling System No. 7 (SS7) mobile application part (MAP) (i.e., the existing SMS for global system for mobile communication (GSM)/general packet radio service (GPRS)). The control signaling associated with SMS is not currently covered by the proxy function.